What Happened After?
by RobinLover321
Summary: What happened between the New Year's kiss and the ending moment when they find out about the sixteen hours? Well they have a party; a dance party to be exact. Rated for language in the songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I know that I haven't updated my other stories yet but I just got done watching young justice episode Auld Acquaintance again and I just wanted to do this. So if you haven't seen that episode yet then don't read this. Watch the episode first or else you'll be confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or DDR**

**Summary: What happened between the New Year's kiss and the ending moment when they find out about the sixteen hours? Well they have a celebration party of course; A Dance party to be exact. **

The Justice League and Young Justice were all in the Watchtower. The Team had just saved the whole League from Vandal Savage's control. The Team begged and begged to be able to celebrate their victory and for the New Year's. Batman finally agreed (only with the help of Robin's puppy-dog pout). The Team would have the party in the Watchtower, however only with the league watching them from the sidelines.

Conner and Megan went with Wonder Woman and Black Canary to the kitchen to get the snacks needed for the celebration. Wally and Robin went back to the mountain with Flash and Green Arrow to get games, music and anything else they thought they would need for the party. Artemis and Kaldur helped the rest of the Leaguers put up the decorations. Rocket and Zatanna also went back to the mountain to get Zatanna's costume box from her room (that no one knew about).

It took about an hour or so for it all to be ready. Streamers lined the walls and over everyone, making it look like a tent of streamers. Music played loudly out the huge speakers that Batman had provided.(the song playing, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons) The snack table in the corner was full of cookies, cakes, a punch bowlips, and any other type of snack that they could have come up with. The holo-screens were showing all types of dance videos. There was a tiled stage in the middle of the room, big enough to fit everyone on it comfortably.

Even after everything was set up, nobody was actually getting out on the dance floor. They were all standing around, talking, well except for the two trouble makers of the team. Nobody knew where the two had run off too, making some very worried about what was 'bout to happen.

Robin and Wally suddenly came bursting through the double doors, wearing not their normal clothes but what looked like costumes. Robin looked like he had just stepped out of the eighties, with the tight black leather pants, a t-shirt with an awesome design of the front, and a black leather vest. Wally wore a white dress shirt with red skinny jeans, convers and a long, curly haired wig. Robin looked like he had just stepped out of a top secret spy movie. Wally looked like he just stepped out the 80's.

Both looked around, seeing no one on the dance floor and everyone just standing around. Sharing a look, Robin motioned for Zantanna to come over. He whispered softly in her ear, a grin slowly spreading across her face as she listened. Wally had zoomed over to where Artemis was, by the snack table with Megan and Conner. Everyone was so distracted that they didn't notice Zantanna mutter a spell. "_Egnahc eht smaet sehtolc onti esoht ekil snibor dna syllaw_."

The team's clothes suddenly changed to match the likes of Robin's and Wally's clothes. Everyone was surprised at the sudden change and looked towards where Robin and Zantanna were. Both had on smirks that could kill. Wally sped back over to his best bud and put an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Now that we're ready to party, **let's get funky!**"

**I hope y'all liked it. More will be coming soon, so the more you review, the faster it will be!**

**Review!**


	2. Rocket Vs Artemis

**Thank you RobinGirlWonder347 for the review, I'm glad you liked it. Well this chapter will be better than the last one. It'll have more action in it. Hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

Rocket vs Artemis

It was about an hour into the party that Wally had come up with an idea to spice things up. He ran over to Robin and dragged him away from the dance floor.

"Wally! What the hell?" Robin asked his best friend.

"I just thought of a great idea to make this party rock." Robin looked at his friend skeptically. Most of the gingers ideas had gotten him in trouble. "Fine. What is it?" he asked. Wally's grin split his face in half.

"Why don't we have a contest? It'll be fun!" Robin stared at his best friend like he had grown two heads. "No"

"Too bad, we're having one, and that's final." Wally started to drag Robin to the front stage. He stopped the music, much too everyone's displeasure. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I direct your attention to the front stage. We are now going to have a contest. No judges though. Two people will go up against each other in a singing battle. You get to pick the song that you're going to sing. Robin will be the one playing the songs, so tell him what you want to sing. After a few rounds we pare the winners against the losers. Oh and you get to pick who you want to go up against. Sound fun?" He got many agreements. "Ok first up is…"

"I challenge Artemis." Rocket announced. Artemis stared at the girl in shock. She didn't expect anyone to challenge her. 'Oh well. This way I can show who's best' Artemis thought. Unknown to her, Rocket was also thinking along the same lines.

Both girls faced each other on the stage, each with a determined look in their eyes.

"I'll go first." Rocket said. Artemis nodded and stepped back to give the girl room. "Robin." Said boy looked up. "Play 'Only Girl (In the world) by Rihanna." Robin smirked at the song choice. After a few moments, music started to play.

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie_

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

_So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight_

_I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (yeah)_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one..._

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night_

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_

_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_

_And when you enter, you ain't leavin',be my prisoner for the night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands,_

_like I'm the only one who knows your heart,_

_Only one..._

_Take me for a ride, ride_

_Oh baby, take me high, high_

_Let me make you first, first_

_Oh make it last all night, night_

_Take me for a ride, ride_

_Oh baby, take me high, high_

_Let me make you first, first_

_Make it last all night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world..._

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world_

The song faded as Rocket stopped singing. Everybody clapped. You had to admit, her voice was beautiful. "Your turn Artemis, try to beat that." Rocket challenged.

"Oh you're so on." Artemis grabbed the mike from her. "Robin play 'S&M by Rihanna'. The music started.

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

_[Chorus x2:]_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

_[Chorus:]_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

_Oh_

_I love the feeling_

_You bring to me_

_Oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what_

_I've been yearning for_

_Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir_

_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_[Chorus x2:]_

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_S...S...S_

_And_

_M...M...M_

Everyone clapped again. Artemis's voice was also amazing. Of course most of the mentors didn't like the song choices, of course, but they had agreed to let the kids do what they wanted tonight. They had no power of mostly anything they did.

Artemis walked off the stage with a huge grin on her face. She was positive that she had won that challenge. Wally walked back on the stage. "Well that was amazing girls. Let's give them another round of applause." They did. "Now, on for the next challenge. Anyone?"

"I challenge Robin."

* * *

**I hope everyone liked that chapter better than my last. Tune in next time to find out who challenged Robin. Review please!**


End file.
